With the proliferation of different types of communication methods, it is growing more difficult to determine the best way to communicate with another. Telephony users are often associated with multiple telephony numbers, email addresses, instant messaging IDs, and pagers, just to name a few of the ways to communicate with users. In light of these different possible communication techniques, a person may have to initiate numerous calls, leave multiple voicemails, as well as send text messages, before successfully contacting or communicating with the intended user. If only voicemails or text messages are left, the contacted user may go through similar steps to return a call or respond to a voice or text message.
In an effort to make contacting users more efficient, presence systems are being developed that attempt to derive information indicative of the availability of a user and the best way to communicate with the user. These presence systems generally receive information from the user or from the user's communication devices to determine the best way to communicate with the user. Unfortunately, these systems are embryonic in their development, and have failed to present an effective way in which the user originating communications can access the presence information and initiate communications based thereon. Further, depending on the relative importance of the communication, whether the communication is for personal or business reasons, or based on a relative time and date, different types of communications may be desired by the originating user in different circumstances and at different times. Accordingly, there is a further need to provide the originator of communications a list of available communication techniques for communicating with the destination user, and perhaps, a priority in which these communication techniques should be used in light of the desires of the originating user and the destination user.